


The Siren and His Mate

by mollyroll, Syphus



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Co-Written, Drowning, Dubious Consent, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Oviposition, Playing fast and loose with biology, Rope Bondage, Sickfic, Siren, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, pirate, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyroll/pseuds/mollyroll, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syphus/pseuds/Syphus
Summary: Corpse had cared for his friends in their final hours, and now he was the only one left. And once he was gone, there would be no one left alive to bury him at sea.Except...A siren.This was a siren’s song. His fate was sealed.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 440
Collections: Mixed_Fics, Server Simps





	The Siren and His Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written by Syphus and the lovely mollyroll!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it. Heed the tags!
> 
> This is fiction based on real people. Ship privately. Do not link this to the people mentioned or force the ship on them. This is just for fun and if either person says they are uncomfortable with this type of work, the fic will be taken down immediately.
> 
> Enjoy :)

In all his years living on this earth, Sykkuno had never seen anything quite like this. Another body fell off the ship and he quickly swam forward, gathering it in his arms. So fresh, just like the others had been. His talons easily tore the flesh into ribbons, neat bite sized pieces he quickly shoved into his mouth. He might have been ravenous, but he was no monster. 

The sailor never stayed to watch him eat, but Sykkuno knew these presents were deliberate. They had to be. He had been following the ship for weeks already, and just when he was at the brink of starvation a new body was always offered to him. Piece by piece he picked the bones clean, letting the remains of his prey sink down into the ocean. His dear sailor was very reliable, always taking care of him with such dedication… he deserved a reward. Sykkuno licked his fingers clean as he formulated a plan.

To a siren, their song was always the first choice.

* * *

The pirate wiped the sweat off his brow, then fixed the eyepatch back over his vacant socket. He made his way back towards the cabin, not bothering to pay final respects to the cook he just threw overboard. Higgins was a bastard, they all were… but no one deserved this. No one knew why it happened, or what illness was responsible… the only thing they knew for sure was that it was fatal. Once fever set in, death would soon follow. The sunlight was making him dizzy, and the glare made his head hurt. Surely that was it… just exhaustion from running the ship all by himself...

A voice in the back of his head reminded him what the usual symptoms were… Fever, cold sweats, chills, headaches, hallucinations, hemorrhage, and then death. He had seen them all before, being the last one standing. He had cared for his friends in their final hours, and now he was the only one left. And once he was gone, there would be no one left alive to bury him at sea.

In all truth he was scared. He just wanted to go home, wherever that was. His memories were all jumbled together. He couldn’t remember where he came from, or even his own name. 

He didn’t wanna die.

His single eye fixed on the setting sun. This might very well be the last time he’d see the light of day. It would be a fitting end for someone like him… a man toughened by the sea, who had ended many lives, now succumbing to an unseen threat. 

Then a haunting melody pierced the stillness of the evening and his blood ran cold. Instinct had him running to the wheel, hands frantically pulling at the ropes hung there exactly for this purpose. The song grew in volume, equally unfairly alluring as it was dangerous, as he used the last of his strength to secure the rope firmly around his wrists, running purely on muscle memory. By the time his brain caught up with the situation, what felt like cotton wool had pulled over his consciousness. 

A siren. 

This was a siren’s song. His fate was sealed.

* * *

No response to his song. Frustration set into Sykkuno’s bones and he growled. He’d been receiving gifts for days and _now_ the human wanted to play hard to get?

Fine. He was happy to play the pirate’s game, if it meant getting what he wanted in the end.

Sykkuno heaved himself over the railing and onto the deck of the ship. The planks were smooth, splinter-free, and obviously well taken care of. His glittering tail slid over as well, flopping gracelessly beside him. He pressed himself up with his hands and took in the view of the ship. It was nice, as far as ships went, but empty. Now, where was the sole survivor he’d been fruitlessly calling to, someone strong in mind and heart, unwilling to succumb to his siren’s call-? Oh.

The sailor had both hands above him and tied to the wheel of the ship. It was a shoddy job, but it was doing the trick. The man was tugging against the ropes, yanking at them in need, but his own knots held him back. He had long, curly black hair and black cloth tied loose around his face. His cotton shirt was cut open and splattered with old blood from sickness and battles days passed. Sykkuno had met plenty of pretty men and women in his lifetime. Muscular, thick, slim, tanned, gnarled. What mattered was not the details, but the overall image. And to Sykkuno, the man before him was a masterpiece. Every curve and sharp edge fitting exactly where it was meant to be, every hair out of place at the perfect angle. A contradiction of beauty encompassed in one awful pirate.

The man looked up through his curls to glare at Sykkuno.

“What do you _want?”_ And, _oh._ The deep voice sent chills down his spine, like sunshine on stoney cliffs or icey water in the deepest ocean trenches. _That’s hot._

“Oh, uh- hey! I’m Sykkuno.” _Stupid, stupid, stupid. What siren introduces themself to a_ pirate? “Eh, and you are?”

“A corpse, at this rate,” he growled.

The siren hummed in response and its tune caused the sailor to pull at his restraints again.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Looks like it hurts.”

The man- Corpse? - snarled. “It’d hurt a lot more to drown by your hands, witch.”

“W-witch? O-kay then, obviously I caught you on a bad day.”

Corpse struggled against the ropes that held him in place, frustration setting in when it wouldn’t budge. He had tied it tighter than he realized. The siren ran a hand through its hair, then slowly started moving closer. Corpse’s heart raced.

“Are… are you gonna eat me?”

Sykkuno just smiled a wide grin with too many sharp teeth. “Would you like me to?”

The pirate stared at him unamused, not dignifying him with an answer.

“You’ve been so good to me, keeping me well fed and healthy.” He licked a clawed finger, then slowly inserted the tip between his plush lips. “Will you let me take care of you, my dear sailor?”

Sykkuno was looking at him below his lashes and Corpse’s pants felt dangerously tight. If this was a fever dream… if this beautiful creature truly wanted him… if he was truly going to die anyway… then he might as well just let it happen… 

“A-are you going to hurt me?” Sykkuno giggled in response, covering his laugh with his hand.

“Not until you ask, my love.”

“Right, well-” The pirate looked him up and down, eyeing the glittery tail and scaled skin. “Even if I wanted to, I don’t think our anatomy matches up. Like at all.”

Sykkuno smiled with his too-many-too-sharp teeth. “I think I can fix that!” The skin of his tail loosened and unfolded into a long, blue-green skirt made of glittering scales. He folded his new legs beneath him until he was on his knees before the pirate. Sykkuno caressed the bandana wrapped around the man’s face before slipping it off. “Are you ready, baby?”

“Y-yeah,” he rasped. “I’m ready.”

Corpse leaned his head back against the wheel of the ship and closed his eyes. He felt the waters rock the boat and the fever bake his body and the siren's icy cold hands tear open his shirt. Sykkuno leaned in and lapped at Corpse’s neck, his sickening fishy smell twisting into sweet and succulent for his mate’s pleasure. Sharp teeth sunk into the man’s flesh and Corpse let out a gasp. His eyes shot open and he moaned from the pain shooting pleasure into his belly.

Sykkuno pulled the pirate’s shirt off as he continued to suck on his neck. He travelled down his mate’s chest to one nipple, grazing it with his teeth. Corpse hissed in response and Sykkuno licked the flesh before sitting back. He rubbed a thumb across Corpse’s cheek, under the eyepatch covering his scarred face.

He leaned in to kiss him and pressed his tongue into his lover’s mouth. It tasted like copper and sea salt and sickness, but Sykkuno loved it. His hands slipped to the hem of Corpse’s pants. He pulled the rough fabric down, releasing his cock. It was already leaking with pre-come and pulsing hot red.

Sykkuno pulled away from the man’s lips to get a better look.

“So good for me, already. I’m so proud of you.” He wrapped a hand around Corpse and pumped up and down, taking his time. Corpse moaned and bit his lip. He let his head hang down as Sykkuno adjusted his position so he could bend down and take Corpse into his mouth.

The sailor watched as Sykkuno bobbed up and down, slicking his cock with saliva and ocean water. The heat between his legs built and he tugged at his restraints as his body pulsed with heat from pleasure and fever. Sykkuno paused in his movements to flick his tongue between the slit at the head and Corpse whined in return.

“How are you, baby? Gods, you’re so beautiful.” Corpse looked up through the curtain of his bangs to take in Sykkuno’s soft smile and ruffled hair, dried by the evening sun’s soft rays.

“I- please, I need you. Anything, _please.”_

Sykkuno closed his eyes and moaned in response. “You sound so hot when you beg for me, babe. Of course, anything you ask.”

He tugged up his skirt and slipped a hand up between his legs. Corpse watched with wide eyes as the siren revealed himself. A group of long green tentacles squirmed in his hand, wet with excitement. They reached for Corpse’s cock but Sykkuno held them back, instead playing with them with his fingers as he stared down Corpse with half-closed eyes.

“You’ve been so good for me. I don’t think you’ll have any problem at all taking all of me.”

Corpse gulped and watched as the man slipped closer. He placed a knee on each side of the pirate’s hips and raised himself up so his chest, skin sparkling with scales, was at face level.

“And oh,” Sykkuno added, “I’m _so_ excited to take all of you.”

He used one hand to angle the head of Corpse’s cock into his ass. It was already slick and open and both men groaned with pleasure. Sykkuno slid further down until he bottomed out, stomach full of the man below him. He let his head fall onto Corpse’s shoulder as his hole stretched to accommodate the girth. As he waited, the pirate took the opportunity to lean forward and lick at the gills crossing over Sykkuno’s neck. The siren let out a yelp at the sudden buzz of pleasure and it quickly turned into whimpering need. He clenched around the cock inside him as Corpse continued to worship his neck.

The siren began to move, slowly at first, and then faster as his heat built up. Corpse moaned with the movement. The flesh surrounding his cock was frigid, but it only served to accentuate the warmth between his legs.

Without slowing, Sykkuno reached down and pulled the pirate’s hips forward. His tentacles lengthened and wrapped themselves around the two bodies until they could reach Corpse’s ass.

One long tendril slipped inside and Corpse gasped at the intrusion. It pumped hot, wet liquid into the man and more tentacles followed, stretching him open to take in the flesh.

Sykkuno continued to ride Corpse as his tentacles pumped in and out of the pirate. The two men moaned and gasped with pleasure as heat built between them.

The siren raked sharp claws down the pirate’s bare chest and Corpse squirmed in response. He could feel the tentacles wiggling and moving inside him, filling him with more and more fluid. 

His pleasure built with every move of a tentacle and every pulse of the Siren’s body against his own until he came with a shout. He yanked at his bonds as his orgasm roared through his body and the ropes tightened around his wrists, cutting into his skin.

Sykkuno bit down on the man’s neck as his own climax peaked, ass flowing with come. His tentacles swelled as large, round eggs slid from his body through the tendrils and into his mate’s open, wanting hole. The dregs of Corpse’s orgasm buzzed throughout his body. He gasped in shock and groaned as the orbs slid into his ass. More and more glided into him until his stomach bulged with the siren’s eggs.

“Oh baby, you’re so beautiful,” the siren murmured. He rubbed his hands along Corpse’s chest and stomach, cooing as his tentacles continued to pump life into his mate. “You’re so good for me, I’m so proud of you.”

Corpse whined and squirmed beneath him. His fever was spiking and he knew this had to all be a dream. He felt so full even as Sykkuno lifted off his cock and pulled the tentacles out of his ass. He shifted back and pressed Corpse’s legs together, rubbing his calves to comfort the dying man.

He reached up and undid the ropes digging into Corpse’s wrists. The pirate fell forward into the siren’s arms and heaved dry sobs into his lover’s chest, trembling with weakness and chills.

“Sh, sh, baby, you’re okay. Everything’s going to be fine.”

A laugh broke through his tears. “Not anymore, _god,_ not anymore,” he whimpered.

Sykkuno pressed one hand to the sailor’s forehead and heat radiated from the man’s skin.

“I’m going to take care of you. I promise.”

“I’m a dead man. You can’t care for a dead man.”

“You won’t die here. I’ll make sure of it.”

Corpse struggled to lift his head and look into Sykkuno’s eyes. The siren smiled down at his mate. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the pirate’s lips.

“I don’t want to die.” His voice was rife with sorrow.

“You don’t have to.”

* * *

Dragging the other’s limp body across the deck, towards the railing, proved harder than expected. Corpse used the last remnants of his strength to cling to Sykkuno. Carefully, he pulled the pirate close to his chest, looking into his lovely gray eye one last time.

“Are you ready?”

Corpse could only nod, and Sykkuno tightened his arms around him. He stood and leaned their naked bodies against the railing of the ship. Then, they were falling headfirst into freezing waters.

The ocean water shocked Corpse from his fever. His eyes snapped open. Instinctively he screamed and kicked out, but only bubbles frothed around him. He couldn’t see a thing in the chaos. Panic set in as his lungs burned from lack of oxygen. _Was this truly the end?_ Then a cold body grabbed him and colder lips pressed to his and slowly, mercifully the burning abated. Sykkuno was kissing him, and he could feel his lungs expand again.

As they kissed, Corpse could feel his legs relax and press together. Shocks of ice spidered across the sides of his neck. Sykkuno wrapped his arms around the pirate and deepened the kiss.

A webbed hand carded through Corpse’s hair and the man opened his eyes, pulling back. He released the siren and swam back to look the man over. His green tail had reformed and his scales shimmered, brighter with the water surrounding them.

Corpse looked down at himself and saw his own tail, a deep black that shifted with blues and greens as he moved it. His hands now had thin webs between each finger and as he pressed one up to his neck, he felt thin slits there. _Gills._ He could feel his fever fading as the frantic bubbles he’d kicked up drifted to the surface. His stomach still bulged with the eggs of his lover and he could only look on in shock.

Sykkuno smiled softly and swam forward, taking Corpse’s hands in his own.

"Am I dying?”

“No, babe. You're coming back to life."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my only source of tears and mental stability, so please! Tell us how we did, or just scream. I love you all equally.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
